


What The Hell Are We Doing?

by stellarbeingsins



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Kinky, M/M, Master/Slave, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rick x Morty - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Underage - Freeform, Yaoi, morty x rick, rickmorty, the sins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarbeingsins/pseuds/stellarbeingsins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Morty begin to realize how they feel about each other, and also realizing what desires they have for each other, and when experimenting, they question whether they should continue or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trip To A Strip Club.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this is yet another RickMorty fanfiction, and if you do not like the ship, do not hate on it, just leave, I don't need none of ya bullshit ovo Anyways, if here here for this sinful ship, I really hope you enjoy this first chapter! I actually found this in one of my idea folders and decided to go through with it. Hopefully, I will not mess this up!

"C-Come on, Morty, t-this'll b-be great! Don't worry about it!" Rick said as he pulled Morty along with him. Morty always looked so tense and Rick being the idiot decided to take him to a club, wanting him to loosen up. "A-Aw, jeez, Rick! I-I don't know if this- this is such a good idea, y'know?" The teen stuttered out with slight difficulty. 

"M-Morty, c'mon, this'll be fun! W-We might even get lucky with the ladies!" Rick let out an obnoxious and loud burp with a grin. Was he drunk? Of course. Was he thinking straight? Of course not. Though somehow through a brilliant thought process, he wanted to get Morty laid, he was absolutely sure the kid would be less of a little shit. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought differently, but he was way too drunk to even consider anything else. “L-Ladies?” The brunette sounded so nervous with those words. No wonder, he was so awkward and hormonal it was pretty cringy to watch when he tried hitting on a girl. 

“Y-Yeah, Morty, all the mother fucking lladies y-you want!” Rick suddenly pushed him inside of the strip club, giving the man at the door a couple hundred dollars to keep his mouth shut, following close behind. As Morty looked around, his eyes widened, seeing strippers dancing, people grinding against each other and much more. It was actually a turn on, Rick could tell from the hungry look he got in his eyes. “Ha! You’re just like me, Morty! Except I-I’m actually good with the ladies.” He put his arm around the teens shoulder, leading him to a booth, sitting down with him and called over a woman who was wearing a crop top, short shorts and heels. “We’ll have two shots for a start, thanks.” Morty was too busy staring at her to actually listen to what Rick just said. 

The flashing lights were making Rick a little dizzy but he planned to party hard. The music was actually a bunch of throwback songs that people rarely listened to anymore, but they were still very good. Though once the song “I Like It” by Enrique Iglesias came on, people whistled and clapped. A few girls came over to their table and asked if they wanted to dance. “N-Nah, but you can take this guy..” He winked at them and ignored Morty’s attempt to decline. “Have fun, Mort.” Rick grinned evilly and watch as the girls dragged him away. The blue haired man waited patiently for the two shots and once they arrive, he downed them. Time to get riggity rekt.

Looking at the crowd, he clicked his tongue, realizing he lost sight of Morty. Rolling his eyes, he got up and walked through the crowd, blue eyes scanning over the crowd, looking for a bright yellow shirt. Rick had to do a double take when he found him. He was dancing with two guys instead of those girls.

_ Baby I like it, the way you move on the floor. _

_ Baby I like it, c’mon and give me some more… _

Morty was between the two men, moving his hips along with the music, arms above his head, eyes closed, his face seemingly red. Rick seemed to not be able to move as he stared, not daring to take his eyes off of him. He didn’t know whether it was the alcohol talking or himself, but he muttered under his breath. “That little shit is sexy…” He hadn’t noticed that Morty had hips of a girl, mainly because of the pants he wore, but even his flushed looked so pure. His next target was now his own grandson. Instincts took over, he wasn’t even thinking, but walked over, giving the men a look, and pulled Morty to him, sliding his hands to his hips. 

_ Don’t stop baby, _

_ Don’t stop baby, _

_ Just keep on shaking along... _

Rick looked down at the surprised teen, lip syncing to the music, actually not wanting him to stop. He started to lead Morty’s hips to go with the beat again, watching as his face was becoming even more red. “D-Don’t be shy, Morty, loosen up~” Rick nearly purred, feeling the others hands rest on his chest, as well as his hips moving on their own now. “There you go~” The blue haired man encouraged, letting go of his hips and started dancing himself, grinning wide. The lights flashed, which made it kind of hard to see Morty’s expression, but he got glimpses of his flustered face, lips parted, eyes looking anywhere else but Rick’s face. Turning Morty around, Rick held his hips again, loving the way that they moved. The beat could even be felt in his chest, which made it all the more intense.

Morty seemed to be getting more confident and backed up a little, his behind brushing the other at times. Rick cursed under his breath, even though he loved the feeling and slid his hands up his waist, sides, then led the other to raise his arms more, fingers ghosting over the smooth skin. He seemed to get a shiver out of the other, which nearly wasn’t enough to satisfy Rick. The older male started to grind against Morty, getting a gasp this time. Perfect. Morty started to grind back against him, eyes closing with the new sensation. It was almost too much for Rick, the music, the grinding... Having this kind of contact with Morty was addicting. He could tell the song was going to end in about another minute, but didn’t worry much about it. Morty turned again, grinding his hips against Rick, showing that he was rather excited, judging by the bulge in his pants.

_ "Fuck.”  _

Rick breathed out, suddenly stopping Morty and picked him up by his thighs, wrapping his legs around his waist. He kissed him roughly, making the teen squeak and squirm, gripping Rick’s shoulders. He pulled back after a moment and seemed to realize what he just did. He just grinded against and kissed his grandson. Morty was looking at him with wide eyes, face red. “A-Aw jeez, Rick…” The music was still blasting so Morty’s voice was barely heard. There was a moment of hesitation before Morty kissed him, surprising the older man. He honestly expected a slap to the face, but well, this was much more pleasant. 

The blue haired man carried Morty back to his booth, not even caring if anyone was watching them. He set the teen onto the table, breaking the kiss only for that moment, fumbling to reach in his lab coat and take out his portal gun. Shooting out a portal, he put the portal gun away, picking up the other and carried him through it. They were back home, in Rick’s room, but they both knew that Beth, Jerry, and Summer weren’t home. If they were, Morty wouldn’t have been able to leave, since they were putting restrictions on how many times Rick dragged him somewhere.

Without warning, Rick dropped Morty onto his bed, flinching just a little at the loud squeak it made, and also the high pitched yelp that left the other. “R-Rick! Warn me next ti-” The brunette didn’t even get to finish as Rick climbed on top of him, wedging himself in between his legs as he kissed him roughly once again. He really wasn’t thinking of the consequences of what the hell he was doing. Morty gave into the kiss, eyes closing as he relished the feeling of the others lips on his. He did taste like some gross alcohol though, which made Morty scrunch his nose up a little. Putting his hands on his grandpa’s shoulders, he tried to push him back gently. Rick let out a low growl from the back of his throat, surprising the teen.

Grabbing Morty’s wrists, he pinned them above his head, licking at his lips and pushing his tongue inside of his mouth, not being a very patient man. “Ah…~” He seemed so experienced compared to the other that anyone could tell he was going to be the dominant one. Even though Rick was a dominant person, Morty wanted to challenge that and fought for dominance with his tongue. After a minute of their tongues dancing with each other, Rick won by sucking on the others tongue roughly, and even biting it a little. Whimpering, Morty panted, giving up his fight. The older male smirked and pulled away, panting a little himself. “Good boy~” 

Morty didn’t know why, but he liked the way Rick said that to him, shuttering and waiting for the man’s next move. Rick let go of his wrists and used one hand to lift his shirt, the other exploring the teens chest. His hands were cold, causing Morty to shiver once again. Bright blue eyes were focused on the boys face instead of what he was currently doing. He may have really wanted this, but there was still a part of him that wouldn’t force the other to do this with him, he just wasn’t that type of guy.

Watching for his reaction, Rick started thumbing at a hard nipple, eyebrow raising at the other when his breath hitched, a small moan following close behind. “O-Oh…~” Morty didn’t know that his nipples were that sensitive, but loved the new experience. He was of course hesitant with letting Rick do this to him, after all, they were related, and if anyone found out about this, they would both be dead meat. Even with these thoughts going through his mind, the teen watched the others hand, but once looking at his face and realizing Rick had been staring, he looked away, face flushing. “J-Jeez, Rick- Don’t stare…” It was actually pretty embarrassing to be touched like this and being the submissive one. 

“Why not?” Rick asked, his voice an octave lower. It really surprised the teen, he had never thought he’d witness this side of Rick, it was exciting. “It’s embarrass- ngh!” Morty hadn’t been able to finish his sentence once again, due to Rick roughly grinding his hips onto his. “Y-You a-ass…” The brunette panted out, unsure if he should let out the moans that were threatening to slip from his mouth, but soon, the thoughts of that vanished when Rick buried his face into his neck, hips slowing down until they came to a stop. Making a duck face, he squirmed a little at the others weight. “R-Rick?” Once hearing the other snore, his eyebrow twitched in pure annoyance. First he seduced him and turned him on, and now he fell asleep? 

Perhaps it was for the best, Rick was drunk and probably would be mad at Morty for letting him do that stuff to him, that’s just what the brunette thought. Sighing softly, he pushed the other off of him, pulling his shirt back down and covered both of them. He didn’t want to leave the others side and laid his head on his chest, face still flushed. There was no way they should even have an attraction to each other, but it had always been there, it was just the fact that they both were in denial for quite some time. Calming himself, Morty closed his eyes, wanting to sleep and hopefully not think about almost being fucked by his grandpa. Though in the back of his mind, he shamed himself for wanting it.       


	2. What The Fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this chapter is bad.

Rick groaned as he blinked his eyes open. It was too bright for him to see but he was glad it was a Saturday, wanting to sleep in. What confused him with the weight he felt on his chest… It was warm and comforting though. Looking down, he blinked a few more times, his vision focusing on his Morty who was sleeping with his head on his chest, hands clutching his shirt. 

“…W-What the fuck…” 

The man found himself whispering, not wanting to wake him up. He would have expected the other to wake up before him since last night he got absolutely smash-… 

There was a moment of silence in his brain before the memories of last night began pouring into his throbbing head. Rick slightly panicked as he tried to think of how Morty looked and if he really didn’t like what he had done to him. He would never force him to do anything sexual. But then again, he shouldn’t have encourage it either, considering that they’re blood related. 

“Mmm…” 

The brunette hummed in his sleep, smiling a little. Rick’s eyes widened a more than they already have. What a cute kid… Now he felt like an absolute pervert. After a moment, the blue haired man tilted his head, reaching up and messing with Morty’s hair lazily. At least he was asleep. Just as his hopes of not being caught were high, the teen suddenly woke up with a small jerk. 

“Wha- w-where am I?” 

Morty looked up at Rick sleepily, but soon realized he was laying on Rick, the man’s hand in his hair. 

“W-Whoa…” 

His brown eyes went wide with curiosity with what Rick was doing. The older man instantly pulled his hand away and pushed Morty away and on his back. 

“G-Get off.” 

“A-Aw jeez, Rick- were you p-playing with my hair?” 

Rick rolled his eyes and sat up. 

“No, of course not…”

Silence suddenly filled the room. Rick knew Morty was staring at him and slowly met his gaze, eyes traveling down to his body that was laid out before him. He knew what was on the others mind. Last night was replying in his mind over and over and he couldn’t help but want to kiss those lips again and feel him.

“R-Rick…” 

“Y-Yeah?” 

There was yet another moment of silence before Rick quickly got on top of Morty, leaning down and catching the others lips with his. It wasn’t hard, it was gentle, but a little rough and needy. Morty immediately reached up, wrapping his arms around the others neck. The kiss quickly became heated as Rick slipped his tongue into the teens’ mouth, smirking a little when hearing Morty’s breath hitch. 

Pressing down against him, Rick shut his eyes tightly, relishing the feeling of their lips moving together in sync. Finally when the kiss was broken for air, he slowly opened his eyes to see Morty under him, breathless and red faced. 

“O-Oh jeez…”

The teen breathed out his words, panting softly, soon leaning up and biting Rick’s bottom lip softly, giving it a tug. Rick groaned, making Morty shiver in excitement before he let go. They locked eyes with one another. Rick was the first one to ask a question. 

“W-What the hell are we doing?” 

Morty seemed surprised by the question but looked away. 

“I-I don’t know…”

He slowly made eye contact again.

“But I don’t want to stop.” 

With those words, the older male proceeded to kiss him again, planning to make him even more breathless than before. They continued this, but Rick didn’t go any further than that. When he was satisfied, he let out a sigh and sat up, licking his lips, blue eyes looking down at the flustered teen. With only his kisses, he had drove Morty crazy. He loved it. 

“N-Next time l-let me breathe, R-Rick…” 

Morty stayed laying down, panting and fiddling with the sheets under him. 

“Next time?” 

Rick asked, eyebrow raising with a smirk. Morty seemed to realize his wording and flushed even more. 

“I-If you want t-to I mean, you really d-don’t have to-“ 

The man cut him off with a quick kiss, a little embarrassed afterwards. 

“S-Shut up and get up, don’t make me kick you off the bed.” 

He belched after saying his words and got up himself, spotting Morty’s bulge and was about to tease him, but had mercy for once and just turned, stretching and licking his lips. Fuck, he tasted good. Rick wanted so much more… Ignoring his thoughts, he changed his clothes, feeling Morty’s eyes on him. Suddenly, he had an idea. Smirking, he turned to the other who quickly pretended he was doing something, but it really didn’t fool Rick at all. 

“M-Morty.” 

The man said this sternly, catching Morty’s attention. Morty gulped a little and looked at him, a nervous smile on his face. 

“Y-Yeah, Rick?” 

There was a long pause. 

“Strip.” 

Morty’s jaw fell open. 

“S-S-Strip?!” 

Rick nodded and leaned against a nearby wall. He tried his best to get rid of his smirk but it stayed stubbornly. It wasn’t like he was going to go any further than kissing, but he wanted to make the other think they were. 

Morty bit his bottom lip and looked away, getting on his knees and stripping of his shirt. Rick froze. He hadn’t expected the teen to look so… ravishing. Watching intently, he found himself getting excited. Shifting and ignoring his nagging thoughts, he followed Morty’s every movement in taking off his pants and socks.   
The older male inhaled deeply before turning to his closet and taking out a blue long sleeve and tossed it to the brunette. 

“P-Put this on.” 

Morty followed his order and put it on, finding that it was rather big on him, and it covered his underwear. Rick nearly took him right then and there as he looked at the teen with his shirt on. He was too cute. Glad it was a Saturday he checked his watch for any signs of anyone else in the house. No one. Perfect. Since Morty seemed eager to please, the male soon grinned, realizing that he could have as much fun in teasing him as he wanted. 

“A-Are you ready, Morty?” 

“Ready f-for what, R-Rick?” 

“The w-worst day of your life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on how you feel about this chapter guys! I personally think I did horrible buuuuuuut tell be what you think!


	3. Control and Well... No Control.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick's showing his Kinky, Sadistic Side tbh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back? Back again? Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's bac-- ANYWAYS!! Hello my dear readers!~ he's a new chapter that aint all that great, but I decided that I won't wait months to update any more!! I must get past my writers block and try, try try!!

Morty’s eyes widened in confusion and slight excitement. Though Rick brushed off his own words like it was nothing, hiding his own smirk. 

 

  “L-Let’s eat some breakfast. I'm starving.” 

 

  Rick belched and pasted the other, humming casually. The other scrambled to follow the other, quickly distracted by the mention of breakfast. 

 

  “O-Oh! Do you need some medicine? Y-Your head must be hurting!” 

 

  Morty folded up the loose sleeves and quickly ran to the medication cabinet in the bathroom. Rick chuckled. He was just too cute. The man paused. Cute? Really? He groaned and walked to the kitchen, trying to think of what to make for breakfast. He was definitely rusty from cooking since Beth has been cooking for him. Morty came running in a few minutes later, having a few… No, a lot of medicine bottles. 

 

  “R-Rick! I didn't know which was for pain-!”

 

  Rick saw a disaster waiting to happen and sure enough, Morty dropped all the medicine bottles. The teen cursed loudly and bent down to pick all of them. The man was going to help him but the view he saw of the other as the loose shirt rode up made him smirk. The man felt like a pervert. Which he was, but there was no point in caring about morality now. The teen was on his knees by the time Rick snapped out of it. 

_ Click. _

 

**Idea.**

 

  Rick reached down, using his index finger to make the other look up at him. 

 

  “Tsk, tsk, tsk… What a-a dirty mouth you have.”

 

  His blue eyes pierced into the others intensely. 

 

  “Hurry and p-pick these up. That's an order.” 

 

  Rick’s voice was slightly more gruff from it being the morning, so it made his words have more.of an effect of the teen. Pulling his hand away, he stood straight and crossed his arms, giving the other a look that told him to hurry up. 

 

  “O-Okay…” 

 

  Morty quickly started picking them up again, biting his bottom lip and turned around, leaning on one hand to pick up the other medication with his free hand. Rick kneeled down in back of him and slapped his bare ass, nearly grinning as Morty cried out in surprise, dropping all the bottles again and falling on his hands. Rick tskd again. 

 

  “B-Bad boy. I told you to pick them up. Not- Not d-drop them again.” 

 

  Rick lifted the shirt up and spanked him, hard enough that his own hand stung. Morty’s body jerked forward as he gasped and let out a moan. The mans unibrow rose. 

 

  “Y-You like that, huh?” 

 

  Morty had known that Rick had his own certain taste in sexual actions, but he had never thought it'd be so… Kinky. He looked back at the older male and shook his head, trying to deny it.

 

  “N-No-! I-I-” 

 

  He was cut off by another spank. 

 

  “Don't lie, Morty. Y-You’re a bad liar.” 

 

  Rick shook his head, using a disappointed tone in his next words. 

 

  “W-What a disappointment. You can't e-even pick up y-your own mess.” 

 

  Morty felt embarrassed and ashamed. He was shaking, tears forming in his eyes. He knew the other could be cruel, but he was confused on if this was just an act or it was genuine. Rick got up,suddenly yanking the other up and turned him around. He saw the tears in his eyes. The man felt bad, but also was enjoying the look of Morty’s face. Rick concluded that he, himself, was the worst kind of sadist.  

 

  “P-Pick them up properly.” 

 

  He let the teen go and turned, getting things ready to cook. Morty shook as he picked everything up, finding the right medication and shakily gave it to Rick. 

 

  “H-Here, R-Rick-” 

 

  The brunette pulled the shirt down, trying to hide his erection. He never knew something like Rick spanking and degrading him would make him so excited. Though Rick acted as if nothing happened and let Morty help with making food, leaving touches on him a little longer than needed and brushing against him on purpose. It was frustrating yet he needed more. 

  When it was time to eat, Morty was distracted enough to skip to the table and set it up for both of them. Rick came over with the plates and set then down. They sat and started to eat, though it was only slight awkward because Rick was staring… Again. Morty accidentally dropped a piece of food under the table and frowned, pushing his chair back and going under the table to pick it up. Soon, he noticed that Rick’s legs were open, as if they were just waiting for him. 

 

_ Silence… _

 

__ Morty bit his lip and crawled to the other, getting in between the other and kissed his knee. Rick seemed to jump in surprise. Oh…  _ Yes. _ The teen grinned and kissed to his inner thigh slowly. He had watched porn plenty of times to know how to actually do something like suck the other off. The pulled at the others belt, undoing it and heard Rick grunt. 

 

  “M-Morty- what are you-” 

 

  Not waiting for permission, Morty unbuckled the other belt and unbuttoned his pants. Hesitating slightly, he unzipped the zipper and pulled his pants and boxers down, exposing a quite hard Rick. The teen couldn't hold back a gasp as he looked at the size and length. Morty took it on his hands, rubbing slowly and gently, watching as Rick’s legs spread more. 

 

  “Y-You little sh-!” 

 

  The brunette wrapped his lips around the tip, jumping at a sudden bang on the table. Rick must have hit it in surprise. Even so, Morty continued and started to suck softly, shivering as he heard Rick let out a low moan. Rick reached under the table and grabbed a fistful of Morty’s hair, thrusting himself into the others mouth. Morty whined and put his hands on the others legs, feeling waves of heat go to his groin. The man was getting bigger in his mouth, which nearly made him choke. 

 

  “M-Morty, you f-fuckin’ slut-! You like s-sucking my big fat cock, d-don't you?” 

 

  Morty nodded, knowing the other would feel it and closed his eyes tightly. He could tell that Rick was holding his voice back and sucked harder, whimpering as Rick thrust faster into his mouth and pulled at his hair rougher. It was all going so fast, it was so hot, Morty thought he was going to faint. Rick pulled the other off of him and scoot back, dragging the other out from under the table by his hair and the collar of the loose shirt. 

 

  “A-And here I am, making you breakfast a-and shit and all you w-want is my cock.” 

 

  Morty’s face was flushed red, looking up at Rick embarrassed, and needy. 

 

  “I-I’m sorry, Ri-” 

 

  Rick cut him off by a tug of his hair, smirking evilly at the lewd verbal response he got. The blue haired man had tried to be patient as he teased the other but only made himself just as needy. He was slightly nervous the other would run away when he found out how kinky Rick really was, but hell, he seemed to enjoy it so far, and this was only a small percentage of how much he could really do.

 

  “W-We’re going to try s-something, Morty. I-If you want me to stop, t-then say… Space.”

 

  Morty was confused but after a moment, it clicked in his mind. Rick had just given him a safe word. Meaning… Rick was going to drag him into the world of BDSM. He trembled in excitement. He had never experience something in that area and the thought of Rick doing all those insanely kinky things to him was nearly enough to drive him crazy. 

 

  “O-Okay, Rick…” 

 

  Rick smirked and picked the other up, carrying him to the garage. He set him down and locked the door, going over to the work table, tapping it in a fast rhythm that opened a door on the floor. He walked over to it and motioned the other to follow. 

 

  “C-Close the door a-and lock it when you're i-in.” 

 

  Morty nodded and hurried after him, doing as he was told as he walked down some stairs. It was dark and Rick was waiting for him at the bottom. It was dark, but Rick turned on some lights that were dimmed. Morty nearly squeaked at the sight. It was literally a BDSM heaven filled with all kinds of sex toys. 

 

  “R-R-Rick?! Y-You had this here t-this whole time?!” 

 

  Morty was absolutely baffled and was slightly horrified and jealous at the thought of Rick bringing someone here for sex. Rick must have read his mind or something, because they answered his questions quite accurately. 

 

  “I have never used a-any of this. B-But yes, I've had t-this, just in case.”

 

_ Just in case?! _

 

  Morty thought bad to all the times Rick has brushed against him, lingered in his touches, gave him certain looks that would send violent shivers down his spine. Had Rick been planning this all along…? Was he just waiting for the certain time to approach him? Or make a move? God, it was confusing, but his questions were nearly answered when Rick smirked almost evilly, walking to a table and picking up a collar. 

 

  “Come here.” 

  
  Rick’s clearly aroused voice echoed in the room. Morty could never say no to that voice, even if he wanted to. As he took a shaky step forward, he wondered just exactly what he got himself into. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looks like a job for me, just eve-- sorry that song is STILL in my head- also, be prepared, folks! Hard core smut and kinks are next :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Did that count as a long chapter? Was it rushed? Did I fuck up already? wAKE ME UP (WAKE ME UP INSIDE) I CAN'T WAKE UP-- seriously though, help, give advice, also keep in mind that I am a meme and I will eventually break your heart with feels whenever I can ouo if I do not post a new chapter in the next two weeks, tELL ME TO DO IT OR I'LL LEAVE IT FOR MONTHS, I'M NOT EVEN JOKING-- I AM VERY FORGETFUL QnQ


End file.
